Key Smut
by Brennason
Summary: Written by myself and FruitRollDown. Ooc Yuma x Human!Astral. Pretty much a crack fic, but kinda not really. It's just a huge sex scene. R&R!


**A/N: Hey, guize. This is FRD. Brennason and I wrote this together:D YAY. Anyhow, let me just tell you the story of how this fic came to be:3 So, Brennason was like "FRD, WE SHOULD WRITE A KEY CRACK FIC!" and I was like "LOLK" so we started off and it was pretty ridiculous. Then we decided to just make an extremely out of character smut fic. So, we hope you enjoy our fanfiction "Key Smut"**

* * *

'Finally.' Yuma thought as Astral began to suck on his neck. The two teenage boys had been together for about a few months. They were extremely close and in love. They lost their virginity to each other, and so they became inseparable. It also set fire to their lust.

Yuma was beginning to feel all of his energy rush to a certain area down south, which Astral noticed right away. He chuckled slightly at his boyfriend's reaction and slid his hand smoothly down and past his belt to palm his clothed half-erection. The contact caused Yuma to moan in relief and pleasure, and he decided to give his boyfriend something in return. He moved his hand down to the waistband of Astral's pants, undoing the button and zipper before reaching inside. He stroked him through his boxers before moving inside those as well and grasping his boyfriend's cock. He moved his hand up and down slowly at first before hearing Astral's moans which gave him the need to move his hand faster. Yuma's hand was starting to ache, plus he wanted to give his best friend the ultimate pleasure, so he slid down to the ground on his knees, taking Astral's pants and boxers with him. Astral finally felt the heat and extreme wetness that was Yuma's mouth. He breathed around the shaft before pulling back, drawing his tongue along the underside, then circling it around the head. Astral let out one of the most erotic sounds Yuma had ever heard, encouraging him to continue. Yuma moved his mouth to engulf the entirety of Astral's manhood once again, and began to suck and lick, loving the noises Astral was making. When Astral thought he couldn't take it anymore, he tried to buck upward into Yuma's mouth. He wanted more, faster, but Yuma grabbed his hips and held him down. He then pulled back and licked at Astral's tip again, but this time refused to go any further.

"Uhn, Yuma, stop teasing me!" Yuma grinned at the fact that for once, he could make his lover squirm, and gave one last lick before he went back down on Astral. He swirled his tongue around the older boy's shaft in every way he could think of, until Astral couldn't take anymore. The older boy grabbed his boyfriend on either side of his face and began thrusting his hips back and forth, forcing his cock deep into Yuma's warm, wet cavern. Astral began to get bigger and bigger as he heard the moans and gags from his lover. "Uhhhhh. Yuma, you sound so delicious." After a few hard thrusts, Astral came and Yuma desperately took all of the seed that was offered to him.

Yuma had experienced this moment so many times, but the thought the feeling of Astral's body flush against his own only got better each time. He felt the boy's tongue against his lips, and opened his mouth to allow Astral entrance. But Astral's mouth didn't spend too much time on Yuma's. Ever so slowly, Astral began to move lower and lower down the other's body, kissing and nipping the naked flesh. "Oh, Yuma, you taste so good." He smiled against the young boy's skin. "And I haven't even gotten to the good part yet." The older boy felt his companion's member twitch against his stomach. "Oh Yuma. Excited, are we?" The other boy answered with a moan as he moved his hips up into Astral, attempting to create friction. "Not so fast." The taller of the two pushed down on the hips that were trying so hard to reach up.

Chuckling slightly, Astral moved lower until he was breathing hot, steamy breaths on the younger boy's shaft. Loving the sound of Yuma's member struggling to get attention, he stuck out his tongue, still holding the other's hips, and barely licked the tip of Yuma's leaking cock. "Oooohhh..! Astral! More!" Astral smiled gently before continuing his small, painful licks, soaking up the struggled moans and groans that were coming from his best friend. Later, when Astral would jerk off to the memory of fucking Yuma, he would think about how much of a sadist he really was.

Deciding it was time to quit all of this, Astral pulled back from the other and smiled darkly down at him. Yuma finally opened his eyes to find Astral not moving a muscle, just looking at him. "A-Astral..?" "Yuma.." The older boy said the other's name so sexually, Yuma's penis twitched violently, causing the younger to moan once more. "Yuma... Fuck yourself for me." Yuma's eyes widened once he registered what the other boy had said.

Of course he was hesitant about this, so he started off with sitting up and slowly stroking his length as he tried to resist the urge to look at Astral, feeling extremely embarrassed and ashamed, which was something that turned him on even further. Groaning as he began to move his hands faster over his aching cock, Astral licked his lips as he watched his boyfriend. Resisting the urge to make any move to relieve himself of the hardness his own penis was now undergoing, Astral decided he could distract himself. When Yuma's face was scrunched up due to the pleasure he was giving himself, Astral got off from his bed and went to the drawer he kept his brand new lube he got just for this specific occasion. And on top of that drawer lay seven, perfect replicas of the Millennium Items Astral fought so long and hard to obtain.

Quickly grabbing the cold, metal Millennium Rod, Astral hid it behind his back as he strutted back to the bed. "Yuma." Still moaning as he pumped at himself, Yuma looked up to see his boyfriend holding up a tube of lube in his hands. "Stretch yourself." Astral got back on the bed, Millennium Rod still behind his back, and handed Yuma the small bottle, which he took without question. Slowly leaning back against the headboard of the bed, Yuma gulped nervously before he popped open the container and squirted the slippery substance on his hand. Not noticing his boyfriend's hands behind his back, he dropped the bottle to some unknown location and moved his fingers to his tight ring of muscle. Slowly, he rubbed the lube around the opening, occasionally slipping a small finger in to get his insides nice and slick. Before he could get a single far enough in to actually stretch himself efficiently, he felt a hand on his.

"Don't use your fingers, Yuma." Yuma looked up with a dazed and puzzle expression.

"Then what do you want me to use?" Astral smiled softly before finally pulling out the perfect replica of the Millennium Rod. Yuma's eyes widened as he bit his lips. The rod itself was a bit thinner than Astral's girth, but the tip of the rod was probably as wide, if not wider than his boyfriend. The teen took the rod from Astral with shaking hands, not wanting desperately to fuck himself with it as ordered, even though he was too embarrassed to admit that out loud. The metal was cold to his touch, which frightened him a bit, but he dealt with it. Yuma looked around the bed to find where the lube landed and retrieved it. Once he quickly applied lube to the rod, Yuma looked back up to his lustful boyfriend then back at his entrance. Lining up the gold metal to his asshole, he took a sharp breath in as he felt the cold width of the rod.

Before he could get anywhere, Astral interrupted once again. Yuma shuddered as his boyfriend's naked body crawled over him, their cocks accidentally brushing. Astral moaned almost inaudibly in the other's ear before talking just as quietly. "Remember, Yuma, if you make yourself cum, I have no reason to fuck you. I have to allow you to cum, understand?" Astral licked the outside of Yuma's earlobe and moaned just to turn on his companion even further then pulled away to give his boyfriend a reassuring smile. Yuma nodded nervously then looked back at the rod that was so close to real penetration.

Spreading his legs as far as he could without assistance then closing his eyes, he took a deep breath before slowly pushing the curved tip of the replica further inside of himself. Astral sat back as he intently watched his boyfriend's ass swallow the Millennium Rod, ignoring the painful erection that was now leaking with precum. "UUUHHHNN...!" Yuma moaned loudly as he finally got passed the tip of the rod as was now slowly pushing the metal object in and out of his tight, tight ass. The outer flesh was now only stretching to accommodate the width of the rod's length, but the inside of Yuma was being constantly stretched in different areas. "It's so cold, Astral!" The tip of the Millennium Rod was being engulfed by the walls of Yuma's asshole, causing the smaller teen to make extremely high-pitched noises. The thrusting began to go faster as Yuma leaned back further to gain better access to himself. His face was now an unbelievable red as he felt Astral's eyes on him as he fucked himself with a replica of an ancient Egyptian artifact.

Yuma resisted the urge to beat himself since he was not allowed to cum. But as the speed increased, so did the need to cum. "Astral! Astral!" He screamed as he pumped the rod into his ass again and again. "Yes, Yuma?" Astral responded calmly, giving his boyfriend a small smirk. "I need... I need you...!" Astral nodded and decided to comply. Crawling back over to Yuma, he touched his hand that he was using to fuck himself with and slowly pried his fingers from the rod. He looked up at his boyfriend and gave him a small peck on the nose before turning his attention back to the problem at hand. Astral grasped the head of the rod and violently shoved it into his boyfriend as deep as he possible could, forcing the tip of the item to stretch the innermost regions of Yuma's ass. This action earned the loudest and sexiest cry Astral had ever heard. The older boy smiled as he slowly but directly began to pump the rod in and out of the other boy, forcing it to hit the boy in places he thought could never be hit. "Uhhhnnn, oh Astral! Faster! Faster!" Yuma reached his hands around to tug on his boyfriend's gravity defying hair as he tilted his head back in ecstasy. "Ahhh!" The pink-haired boy let out yet another cry as Astral started to give Yuma's cock the attention it was dying for. Pumping his boyfriends cock as he shoved the Millenium Item into his ass as fast and deep as he possibly could, Astral bit his bottom lip as he smiled at the sounds that were filling the room. Yuma couldn't take it anymore. Astral groaned as white cum splattered across both his and Yuma's body as Yuma came in Astral's hand with the loudest scream. Yuma collapsed on the bed as he huffed and moaned softly as he felt the Millenium Rod leave his body. Astral held his prized replica that was now covered with the warmth of his boyfriend. Yuma heard the item fall on the ground then opened his eyes to look at his boyfriend who gave him a mischievous smile. "Oh, you're not finished just yet, Yuma."

Astral took Yuma's wrists and held them together above his head, then groped behind him on the floor for the clothes they had thrown off earlier. He found Yuma's red school tie and brought it around so Yuma could see it. "W-what are you going to do?" the younger boy timidly questioned.

"I think it's only fitting that you be restrained by something that belongs to you." He answered, smirking. He wrapped the red cloth around Yuma's small wrists and then once around one of the poles on the headstand of the bed. Yuma's face reddened at being treated this way, but he let Astral go along with what he was doing, finding this whole situation somewhat arousing. The yellow-eyed boy moved his way down Yuma's body with his mouth once again, teasing around the base of his cock but never giving Yuma quite what he wanted. He moved lower, and licked and sucked at Yuma's balls before pulling back and grabbing the already open tube of lubricant. He slicked two of his fingers and moved towards Yuma's body. He pushed his legs further apart and reached down to his entrance.

Because of the stunt earlier with the replica of the Millenium Rod, Yuma was already fairly stretched, but Astral wanted to prepare him just a little bit more. He rubbed one finger around the tight hole, causing Yuma to shudder in anticipation and Astral to be filled with adrenaline at the quivering, knowing what he was about to do. He pushed the two lubed fingers into his boyfriend, Yuma groaning at the sensation of the other boy inside of him. Astral began to scissor his fingers, then started to thrust them in and out, looking to hit the spot inside Yuma that he knew would make him giddy with pleasure. After a minute, he inserted a third finger and thrust again. Yuma's hips jerked skyward as Astral finally hit his prostate. "Oh god!" the younger boy yelled. Astral began thrusting harder and swiveling his wrist every time he would push back in. Yuma's cries became louder and more unintelligible as Astral met with that spot again and again. Just when it seemed like the pink-haired boy was going to lose control completely, Astral stopped his movements and pulled his hand out of the tight channel. "Uhn... Astral..." Yuma groaned at the loss, and Astral was about to burst with the pleasure he was getting just watching Yuma, but he had one more thing to add to the beautiful display in front of him.

"You were very loud just then, Yuma. You wouldn't want the neighbors to hear us, would you? I think I'll have to punish you for this." Yuma's eyes widened at these words.

"What do you mean - punishment?"

"You'll see. But first you'll have to turn over." Yuma gulped but tried to obey Astral, twisting awkwardly onto his side. The older boy grabbed Yuma by the hips and lifted his body, helping him to turn over onto his stomach. He then helped him to get down so that he was leaning on his elbows and knees, his ass up in the air. Astral admired the view for a moment before agilely climbing off of the bed. He found his own tie crumpled on the floor and brought it back to Yuma with him. When Yuma felt Astral's weight on the mattress again he whimpered a bit, not being able to see what the boy was doing. Astral moved up to the right side of Yuma's head and, holding one end of the tie in each hand, lowered it around Yuma's head until he reached his mouth.

"Open up." Astral purred seductively.

Yuma decided not to question it and simply opened his mouth, wanting to please his lover. Astral slipped the cloth between Yuma's lips, pulled it back behind his head, and tied it in a tight knot. The red-eyed boy tried to ask Astral what the point of this was, and found he wasn't able to form coherent words. "Asmph-" he tried to get his boyfriend's name out, but to no avail. Yuma turned his head as far as he could to glare at Astral, but the boy just gave him a self-satisfied smirk and said "Prepare yourself, Yuma." He tried to relax his body for what he thought was coming, but was very surprised when he felt Astral's hand come down sharply on his ass. Yuma shrieked into his gag, mostly out of shock rather than pain, and tried to shout at Astral again. All that came out of his mouth was a string of noises, and he was cut off by another sharp slap to his right butt cheek.

"Yuma, I love seeing you like this for me. Spread and submissive, it's very appealing." Astral hit his backside again one more time before taking a break to massage the abused flesh. The tension left Yuma's body as his boyfriend's soft hands rubbed tenderly at his ass. He sighed as he felt Astral's cool tongue press against the burning flesh. He licked the reddest spots and then moved his tongue in between his ass cheeks to tease at Yuma's slightly stretched opening. All too soon the tongue stopped its motions and a few seconds later Astral's hand came down on him again, harder this time. Yuma cried out through his gag once more, but this time it was a moan of pain and pleasure. Yuma actually found himself enjoying the harsh treatment, and his member grew harder between his legs. Astral, on the other hand, had never been more turned on. He was astounded that he'd been able to hold on this long, as his cock was now rock hard and dripping pre-cum. Seeing his boyfriend bent over and spread out in front of him like this, his ass now a bright red from his actions, and hearing the groans and yells coming from his gagged mouth was almost enough on its own to push him over the edge. He gripped the base of his cock and squeezed just a bit to hold himself back a little longer. Astral pulled his arm back one more time to bring it down for one final, sharp slap. Yuma yelled, pulling against his bindings, but Astral could tell he was enjoying it by the erection bobbing between his legs.

Astral leaned forward to whisper in the boy's ear, "Are you ready, Yuma?" Yuma shivered at the tone of Astral's voice, but managed to nod his head. Astral moved back to his position behind him, and gripped Yuma's hips to steady both of them. This was always Yuma's favorite part: being tied to some unmovable object on his elbows and knees as he waited for his boyfriend to fuck him senseless. He took a deep breath and tried to relax his body. Astral smiled down at his prize before moving his hands down to Yuma's cheeks, groping and massaging each of them before calmly spreading them apart to widen the well-prepared hole, the sight making Astral groan. The paler teen's poor cock was almost about to explode due to its' lack of attention. Astral had been so turned on from the very beginning, so now his erection began to twitch as it was rubbed against Yuma's opening, making the two teens moan in anticipation.

A relieved groan ripped its way from Yuma's throat once Astral quickly sank his whole length into the smaller boy, filling him to the brim with his cock until his balls were pressed against Yuma's ass cheeks. Finally feeling his boyfriend's heat and tightness around his pulsing erection, he stopped and allowed Yuma to get used to the intrusion to his body. "Uhhnn. You're so hot and tight, Yuma, it's almost impossible after all that stretching we just did. It's like you're clenching your asshole on purpose." After a while, Yuma's breathing slowed and Astral started back up. He pulled all the way out of the younger boy's body and then slammed back in. This time Yuma's cry was one of complete ecstasy. He was used to the pain; he relished in it. Astral moaned at his reaction and the feeling of Yuma's channel walls squeezing his dick. Beautiful sounds that consisted of moans, sharp inhales, and skin on skin contact filled the bedroom.

After Astral slammed in and out a few more times Yuma began to push himself back against Astral's thrusts. "You want more, Yuma?" The boy obviously nodded desperately, and Astral began to push harder and faster into Yuma's body, the tight heat driving him wild. "Of course you do." He moaned through his teeth as he decided that Yuma deserved some special treatment. He reached down to grab his cock and stroke up and down the hard length. He smeared the pre-cum that was dribbling out all over the shaft and made sure his strokes were in time with when he thrust into Yuma's ass.

Needing to go deeper faster, Astral pulled out briefly to maneuver Yuma's body so he was once again on his back. When Astral looked down at his boyfriend who was tied so temptingly to his bed panting and crying, he almost came all over him once again. Giving Yuma his calm, out-of-place smile, he hooked both of Yuma's legs over his shoulder and slid his penis back into his tight entrance. Yuma was nearly bent in half as Astral continue to thrust quickly into him, kissing his boyfriend's outstretched neck and stroking his cock in the process, leaving his balance to one elbow. "MMMMM!" He found Yuma's prostate once again and angled himself to hit that spot every time. Every time Yuma moved his ass back to meet him, Astral felt like he sank deeper inside, causing him to moan extremely loud in pleasure.

Then suddenly, it all stopped. Astral pulled out of Yuma and leaned over to untie his hands from the bedpost. Yuma, extremely confused by the sudden change, looked up at his boyfriend with a questioning expression. "Don't worry my little pet, it's not over." Astral said reassuringly as he pulled Yuma to his feet and undid the gag from his mouth. As Yuma got used to a working mouth once more, he watched Astral's naked form make its way towards the dresser. His boyfriend pulled out a collar and a leash then returned to his side. Before Yuma had any time to say anything, Astral beat him to the punch.

"On your knees." Yuma blinked up at the other boy then slightly nodded before sinking down to his knees to face the cock that he ever so loved. Leaning over, Astral put the collar with the leash around the thin neck then straightened back up, causing the tip of member to slightly brush across his lover's lips.

"Tell me how much you want me." He purred. "I'm your master, so you must do as I say. Tell me how much you want this." Astral said with a slight tug on the leash, forcing Yuma closer to his shaft.

Yuma looked up to the other boy with his wide eyes and cleared his dry throat. "I- Uh.." He blushed and cast his eyes down.

Astral grabbed a handful of Yuma's hair, yanking his head back. "We don't have all day, pet."

Yuma squeaked and looked back at Astral. "Sorry, Master." He swallowed hard as his cheeks reddened. "Please… Please, Master Astral. Fuck me."

"And?"

"Uhm, and… And… Make it hard and fast so I won't be able to walk or even sit up for days so I won't be able to do anything besides be fucked by you over and over until we can't fuck anymore." Yuma leaned forward and nuzzled into his boyfriend's dick, drawing a moan from the older. "I want your hard cock inside of me until I can't handle it anymore, then some more until you had your way with me. I don't want you to hold back as you fuck me as long as you want." He pulled back to stare up once more. "I want you to own me. I want to be yours."

"Good boy." Astral yanked on the leash, forcing the younger boy up to his feet. Giving the other a small smile, he grabbed the gag from the floor and pulled it over his boyfriend's mouth once again. He turned Yuma around and began to caress the small of his back. He slid one of his hands around the boy's waist then shoved him up against the wall with his own body and quickly thrust up into him. Yuma moaned through his gag as he pushed against the assaulting member, arching his back in the process.

Astral used his free hand to reach around the boy he was fucking to grasp the leaking cock that was dying for attention and stroked it in time with his thrusts. Yuma grunted whenever he felt the pulsing length hit farther and farther inside of him, only causing Astral to want to go deeper. Strengthening his grip, Astral started to quicken his pace, acknowledging how addicted he was to the feeling of Yuma's ass tightening and massaging his dick.

Finally, Yuma came into Astral's hand, squeezing Astral's cock in his ecstasy, moaning through his gag. Astral, feeling his orgasm coming, quickly pulled out of the other boy, twirled Yuma around and forced him on his knees. He quickly yanked the gag from around his mouth, sending the message to Yuma to open up, which he gladly received. Closing his mouth around his boyfriend's shaft, he bobbed his head and swirled his tongue as he did so. Astral groaned and pulled away from the wet heat, causing all of his cum to splatter on to Yuma's face, chest, and open mouth.

With a heavy breath, Astral composed himself and raised his hand to his lips, slowly licking off his boyfriend's essence. He smiled at his panting boyfriend then went to retrieve a towel from the bathroom. After soaking in the sight of his exhausted boyfriend that still had his cum all over his small, naked body, he cleaned up the both of them.

The now-clean and nude teenagers switched off the lights and lay in the bed. Astral pulled the blanket over the both of them. Yuma put his head in the crook of Astral's shoulder and let out a sigh of content. Yuma's body ached everywhere, but the soreness receded a little bit when Astral put his arms around him and tucked Yuma's head under his own. "I love you, Yuma."

The younger boy snuggled deeper into the hug before opening his eyes to look into Astral's yellow ones. "I love you, Astral."

* * *

**A/N: How did you like it?:D We now take requests for random Yu-Gi-Oh! smutty one shots!:D Just send us your ship, kinks, and whether or not you want them in character, or if it doesn't matter. And we'll let you know when we would have it out! Oh, and beware, we are not that far into Zexal, we barely know anything about characters from 5d's, GX is kind of iffy but we know most characters, and Duel Monsters is like the back of our hands!:D Thanks for reading this! Review!**


End file.
